Peut-on mourir d'amour?
by petitlutin
Summary: Jack et Sam ont vécu une longue vie et sont maintenant âgés, mais est-ce pour autant la fin?...


**Titre** : Peut-on mourir d'amour ?

 **Auteur** : Morgane42

 **Bêta** : Marjorie

 **Personnages** : Sam et Jack, plus des personnages de mon invention.

 **Saison** : aucune (vous comprendrez pourquoi !)

 **Genre/Pairing** : Emotions

 **Résumé** : Deux être qui s'aiment autant ne peuvent pas rester séparés longtemps. Nos héros vont bientôt le découvrir…

 **Disclaimer** : La série, ainsi que les personnages, appartiennent à la MGM. Tous les droits leur reviennent. Je ne fais que m'amuser !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Nouvelle idée de petit OS que j'ai eue. Je reste vague délibérément, voulant créer une intrigue, du suspens, et une certaine atmosphère.

Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira ou non, mais en tout cas merci de prendre le temps de découvrir mon histoire !

Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Peut-on mourir d'amour ?**

Point de vue de ?

« _Tu es poussière et tu retourneras à la poussière_. »

Conformément à tes dernières volontés, tes cendres ont été dispersées. Mais malgré tout, nous t'avons fait construire cette sépulture, où nous pouvons nous recueillir lorsque le besoin se fait ressentir. Parfois, je jurerais pouvoir sentir ta présence protectrice et bienveillante car un calme m'envahit à chaque fois. Avant ta disparition, tu m'as fait promettre de veiller sur elles. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. Ton absence se fait sentir douloureusement. Toi mon père, mon ami, mon mentor.

Je m'appelle Adam O'Neill, et nous venons 'd'enterrer' mon père, Jack, depuis peu. Deux fois en fait. Une première fois en grandes pompes, avec hauts gradés et cérémonie officielle, et une autre fois plus intime, entre nous.

Devant ta tombe, je me rappelle de notre enfance, à ma sœur Jane et à moi. Malgré votre travail prenant, vous avez toujours fait en sorte d'être là pour nous, maman et toi. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire ! Ma mère est le Lieutenant-Général Samantha Carter. Ou O'Neill, devrais-je plutôt dire.

Je me souviens des rires, des larmes, de mon premier jour d'école, de la première fois que Jane a fait du vélo… Vous avez toujours été présents lorsque nous avions besoin de vous. Tu aurais voulu que je suive tes traces dans l'armée, je le sais, mais tu n'as jamais rien laissé paraitre et je sais que tu étais fier de moi malgré tout. Pour le plus grand bonheur de maman, j'ai été touché par le virus des sciences à la place. Je suis un mathématicien, et un petit génie en informatique, de surcroit ! C'est Jane qui a pris ta relève. Tu peux être fier d'elle ! Elle vient de passer au grade de Lieutenant-Colonel, et de prendre la tête de SG-1. Bien sûr, je suis au courant de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Et par nous, j'entends toute la galaxie en fait. Plus d'une fois, j'ai dû intervenir pour une panne d'ordinateur inexpliquée. J'aime travailler en famille. Même si je suis un civil et que je ne peux pas accompagner ma sœur en mission, travailler au sein de la même base me rassure.

Tout ce que je suis, je te le dois. Alors je te remercie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Adieu papa, je te promets d'être fort !

Point de vue de Sam :

Tu as disparu depuis déjà plusieurs semaines et chaque jour, je me sens sombrer un peu plus vers le néant. Plus de trente années de vie commune et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous a laissé si peu de temps à passer ensemble !

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où le Général Hammond nous a annoncé l'abolition de la loi de non-fraternisation. J'étais tellement soulagée ! Tu m'as invitée chez toi, puis une chose en entrainant une autre, nous nous sommes mariés et avons eu deux adorables enfants. Tu as ensuite pris la tête de la base, moi le commandement de l'équipe. Plus tard, tu es parti à la retraite et c'est moi qui t'ai succédé. Cela a demandé un certain temps d'adaptation. Ayant une dizaine d'années de plus que moi, tu as d'abord eu du mal à accepter de rester à la maison, pendant que j'allais travailler. Puis quand ce fut mon tour d'arrêter, nous avons pu passer de paisibles années à profiter de notre famille.

Oui mais voilà, comment vivre sans toi ? Il est vrai qu'il me reste Adam et Jane, ainsi que Mark et ses enfants, et Teal'c vient de temps en temps à la maison lui aussi, mais tout a un goût amer désormais.

Voilà des jours que j'ai perdu l'appétit, que je n'arrive plus à dormir, que je passe mes journées à regarder dans le vide. J'aime mes enfants, mais même eux ne suffisent pas à combler le trou béant que ton absence a créé dans ma poitrine. C'est le « syndrome de glissement » selon Cassandra, ma nièce et accessoirement le médecin de la base. La digne fille de sa mère, Janet ! Elle a voulu suivre ses traces en choisissant elle aussi la médecine. Aujourd'hui pourtant, tout me semble différent. Je sens la fin approcher. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais je sais que bientôt, mon âme va rejoindre la tienne. Ce qui devrait me terrifier, mais étrangement ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis au contraire sereine, et j'attends avec impatience le moment de te retrouver. Mes enfants sont à présent adultes, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. J'ai mené une longue existence, et je suis prête à accueillir la mort comme une vieille amie. Peut-on mourir d'amour ?... Je le saurai bien assez vite. A bientôt, mon chéri !

Ce que Sam ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait vu juste. Plusieurs jours après, elle est décédée paisiblement dans son sommeil. Selon ses directives, son corps repose désormais dans le caveau familial. Son âme, elle, s'est envolée.

-« Sam ! » entendit-elle alors.

-« Réveille-toi mon ange, il est l'heure ! Ton voyage est terminé. » lui dit une voix familière.

-« Jack ? » demanda Sam, non sûre d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller après une longue nuit de sommeil. Entre rêve et réalité. Bizarrement, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans son corps. Si autrefois elle avait de l'arthrose, aujourd'hui, cela ne semblait plus être le cas.

-« Oui c'est bien moi ma puce ! Rejoins-moi ! » sourit Jack.

Sam, ayant toute confiance en son époux, se mit en marche pour le rejoindre au plus vite, guidée par le son de sa voix.

-« Oh mon Dieu Jack, mais comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Sam surprise en avançant pour toucher le visage de son mari.

En effet, Jack avait de nouveau l'apparence de l'homme qu'il était au temps de SG-1. Les cheveux grisonnants, mais incroyablement séduisant. Et jeune. Ce qui devait aussi être son cas, elle supposait.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais mes genoux en sont ravis ! » plaisanta-t-il.

-« Je suis tellement contente de te voir, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! » dit Sam en se mettant à pleurer doucement.

-« Je te surveillais, et je veillais sur vous trois. Je pense qu'Adam a même senti ma présence, une fois. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-« Nous sommes enfin réunis ! » s'exclama Sam, ravie et l'enlaçant.

-« Plus que tu ne le crois ma chérie ! Retourne-toi ! » lui intima Jack en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-« Maman, papa ? » demanda Sam, interdite.

En effet, non seulement elle avait retrouvé Jack, mais aussi nombre de ses proches comme ses parents, Janet, Daniel, le Général Hammond… Eux aussi étaient tous là pour l'accueillir, comme s'ils l'attendaient. Sam embrassa chacun d'eux, heureuse de les revoir. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec tous ses proches disparus.

-«Viens, je veux te présenter quelqu'un ! » s'exclama Jack, la prenant déjà par la main.

Il l'emmena alors vers un jeune adolescent qui se tenait un peu en retrait, à l'écart du reste du groupe.

-« Charlie, je te présente Sam. Sam, voici mon fils, Charlie ! »

Sam s'avança alors pour prendre Charlie dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait vu Jack aussi épanoui, comme si un poids s'était levé de ses épaules. Elle le savait heureux avec elle, mais une blessure douloureuse pesait toujours sur lui. A présent, il semblait comblé.

-« Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Charlie ! Je pense que nous allons avoir du temps pour apprendre à nous connaître ! » dit-elle, faisant sourire l'adolescent.

Désormais, ils formaient tous une grande famille, et plus rien ne les séparerait.

En partant du cimetière, Jane sentit le vent sur sa joue, telle une tendre caresse, tandis qu'Adam sentit un effluve de vanille flotter autour de lui, comme le parfum que portait sa mère.

-« Adieu papa et maman ! Vous pouvez reposer en paix maintenant. » dirent-ils d'une voix douce, avant de quitter les lieux.

Ils avaient encore de nombreuses années devant eux, avant de rejoindre l'au-delà à leur tour.

 **FIN**

Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
